Rikki Corvin: The Hidden Prophecy
by Rikki18
Summary: Rikki has spent the last two years attending Salem Institute, but due to family issues, she transfers to Hogwarts. What she didn't know was that this year, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is back. Not only will she have to attend a brand new school, but she will have to face the friends she left behind and the enemies she never knew about.
1. I Wasn't Happy About It Then

**Author's Note:** I'm back again! After spending the last couple of months dealing with boring college classes, I'm finally done and inspiration has struck. I'm currently in the middle of a Harry Potter movie marathon and I couldn't help but try and write a new story. For those that have read my other story _Rikki Corvine and the Alphian Prophecy_, I'm not going to be completing that one. I think the new idea I came up for the character is much better. You may or may not see certain scenes from my other story popping up in here, but that may be about it. This story has a completely different plot from the Alphian Prophecy and starts in her third year. I apologize to those that liked my other story, but I just can't get past my writer's block. I hope you enjoy my new story though. I've got a lot of free time from now until January, so you should be seeing quite a few updates. I may even post another chapter tonight. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Rikki Corvin has spent the last two years attending Salem Institute, but due to family issues, she transfers to Hogwarts. What she didn't know was that this year, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is back. Not only will she have to attend a brand new school, but she will have to face the friends she left behind and the enemies she never knew about.

**Prologue:**

There are some moments that you wish you could take back. Moments in time where horrible things happen and you wonder if there was anything you could have done to change it. I've had a lot of moments I wish I could take back. Maybe if I had, they all wouldn't be dead.

**Chapter One:**

_October 1st, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_I absolutely love Salem Institute! From the old Boston landscape to my teachers. I can't get enough of this place. Makes me not want to even go back home. I'm not saying that my home life is bad, but I just love it here. My friends have made it easier for me to adjust to living at a boarding school for witches and wizards. Mary's the quiet and sweet one who wouldn't hurt a fly. Emily's like everyone's mother. Always looking out for us and telling us to do our homework. And Aaron is so funny. His stories about his family make me cry from laughter. I can't wait to spend the next seven years with all of them. _

_~Rikki _

That was the journal entry that I had made after my first month at the Salem Institute. I was still 10 years old (since my birthday is October 8th) and I was the happiest I've probably ever been. I'm starting to think that that's the happiest that I'll ever be. I guess I should explain.  
See, my family and I have lived in Albany, Wisconsin for as long as I can remember. It's a really small town of less than 2,000 people and maybe eight witches and wizards (7 of which being my family). My family consists of my dad (Andrew Corvin), the triplets (Michael, Arin, and Eric), the twins (Darren and Derrick), and myself. The triplets are in 6th year, the twins are in 4th year, and I'm in going to be in my 3rd year. If you don't feel bad for my mom, I sure do. The reason I don't mention her in my list of family members is because she died. I'm guessing it was some sort of accident. No one really likes to talk about it and I've stopped asking.

Anyway, my family was happy and content for years with just my dad taking care of us. He's an Auror in the US Ministry of Magic. He's worked there for what seems like forever. See, my dad moved from London to Wisconsin when he got offered a position as an Auror in Chicago (a little floo powder and he's at the Ministry in record time). I'm guessing he decided that leaving England was a good idea after the whole wizarding war happened. Can't really blame him for wanting to leave. As an Auror, my dad spends a crazy amount of hours dealing with evil wizards, attacks on muggles, etc, and he didn't really have a lot of time to date. Well, that changed after my dad saved this woman Miranda Coyne from being killed by some dark wizard. Apparently, after saving her, they really hit it off. She's from London and was on vacation in Chicago and was caught in a huge fight between the Aurors and a group of evil wizards. They started dating and got married just a few weeks ago after only knowing each other for a year (barely).

I wasn't happy about it then and I'm not happy about it now. It's not that she's mean to me or my brothers or anything, but she just gives off this vibe (that apparently only I can sense since my brothers think I'm nuts) that she's no good. Her smiles seem fake to me and I just don't trust her. I've already learned that I can't try and tell anyone else this. No one believes me. They just think that I don't like her because she was dating my dad. Idiots.

So, like I said, they just got married a few weeks ago and decided today was the perfect day to tell me and my brothers that Miranda had accepted an offer to teach at Salem Institute in the fall. Oh. Hell. No. It's bad enough that I have to deal with her fake smiles and the uneasy feeling she gives off at home, but I am not going to deal with her throughout the school year as well. My brothers didn't even care. I outright refuse to deal with her. So, I sent an owl to my Headmistress (Coranda), asking her if she could see what other schools I could go to. I just received a letter from her, responding to me.

_Miss Rikkiana Fe Corvin,_  
_184 Nadina St.,_  
_Albany, WI_

_I received you letter asking for other schools that you could enroll in for your third year of schooling. I'm sad to hear that you want to leave, but I believe that you have your reasons and won't ask of them. Here are the potential wizarding schools that you could attend:_

_Toronto Wizarding Academy: It is a very nice academy where usually students born in Canada attend._

_Alphia Academy of Witchcraft: known for it's excellence in teaching young witches charms and transfiguration. This academy would be a nice fit for you, but you should know that it is an all-girls school located outside Verona, Italy._

_Beauxbatons Academy For Young Ladies: a nice school for female witches located outside Paris, France. Though, I don't believe you would particularly enjoy it, I listed it none the less._

_Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: the school where both of your parents attended. This school is hidden somewhere in England. They have four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Upon arrival, you will be sorted into one of the four previously mentioned houses. It is thought to be one of the best wizarding schools in the world. _

_In my honest opinion, Hogwarts would be the best option for you (besides Salem Institute of course). You have quite an inquisitive and brave personality and exploring their large castle would be a lot of fun for you. If you wish to attend any of the schools I listed, please let me know and I will contact the Headmasters or Headmistress' and let them know that you wish to attend._

_Sad to see you go,_

_Malena Coranda_  
_Headmistress of the Salem Institute_

Wow. I can't believe there are so many schools I can choose from. I think Toronto Wizarding Academy wouldn't be a good fit for me. I don't like the cold weather in Wisconsin, I KNOW I'm not going to like the colder weather in Toronto. Beauxbatons is so not happening. Not only is it an all-girls school, but even Headmistress Coranda doesn't think it'll be a good fit for me. The last two options are Alphia and Hogwarts. Alphia's an all-girls school again which means I'm definitely not going. So, I guess it's Hogwarts. I hope Coranda is right and I like this school. Anything'll be better than going back to Salem and dealing with my new stepmother all year.

So, I write my reply back.

_Headmistress Coranda,_

_I believe that you're right in that Hogwarts would be the best fit for me. If you could please send a letter to the Headmistress and let her know that I wish to attend, that would be great. I'm sorry that I won't be attending Salem anymore. It's just a decision that I had to make. _  
_Thank you for your help in finding a new school. I couldn't have done it without you. And thank you for helping to make the last two years at Salem a wonderful experience._

_~Rikki Corvin_

I can't help but sigh after I finish writing my response. I'm really going to miss Salem. The grounds are so beautiful and the people these are so kind. My friends! I completely forgot to tell them. I'll just send them all a letter tomorrow. I've got too much going on now.

"Rikki, boys, come downstairs. Miranda and I want use all to go out to eat tonight!"

See what I mean? I quickly sent my reply using Arrow (Michael's owl) and head downstairs to sit through another dinner at some muggle restaurant that Miranda will think is "Just fabulous!" while I try not to bang my head against the table.

**Later that night:**

While Rikki and her family are fast asleep, a letter arrives by owl. The owl flies away, leaving behind a letter on the desk in Rikki's bedroom. The letter is addressed to her with the Hogwarts seal stamped on the back.

**End of Chapter One**

**A.N.: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It really came to me out of nowhere. I usually plan ahead, but I'm just rolling with what comes to me. It'll definitely be writing a longer chapter next time. I hate short chapters. Next chapter you'll see Rikki starting her third year at Hogwarts and the problems that come with it.


	2. Mornings Are Not My Favorite Time Of Day

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone! I got 19 views and 1 fav in under 24 hours! I'm so excited. I just have to post the second chapter now. Thanks again for reading chapter one. Now, onto the story and, for me, back to watching HP movies 5-8. :)

**Disclaimer: Forgot to put this in chapter one, but I don't own anything except for my OC's. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

Mornings are not my favorite time of day. Back at Salem, my friend Mary used to wake up at 5:30 in the morning every morning. When I say every morning, I literally mean EVERY MORNING! Not one of the girls in my dorm ever got to sleep in on the weekends. If she wasn't so nice, we would've made her sleep in the common room.

So, waking up at 3:30 in the morning is not what I call waking up at a decent time. Stupid time difference.

"Rikki. Come on. You have to get up. We have to apparate you all the way to London in an hour!"

"Fine, Dad. I'm up!"

He couldn't wait half an hour? It doesn't take me that long to get ready. Geesh. I slowly crawl out of bed and head for my closet to grab the clothes I had set out for today; my first day at Hogwarts (I still can't get over that name). It's way too early for this. The sun isn't even up yet! After getting out of the shower, I got dressed, but purposely take my time. The less time I spend downstairs, the less time I have to spend with Miranda. I really don't need to be pissed off the whole way to Hogwarts.

As I look in the mirror, I'm surprised by how much I've changed this past year. Instead of having my curly/wavy hair only reaching my shoulder blades, it now reaches all the way down past my waist. And my skin is a few shades tanner since I spent so much time outside (thanks to my new stepmom being home). There are only two things that haven't changed since I was 10 years old; my 5'1" height and my brown eyes with the single green circle around my pupils. I can't help but realize that I look just like my mom now. I wonder if that bothers my dad or he's proud?

I finish brushing my teeth and putting my hair back in its usual high ponytail and head back into my bedroom. Just like every year when I left for Salem, I know I'm really going to miss my old room. The highlighter green walls that haven't changed since I was 8, the black furniture, the walls filled with books that I've read probably 30 times and , of course, the pictures of my friends.  
Speaking of my friends, I still haven't heard back from any of them yet. I get why they would be upset that I'm not coming back this year, but do they really have to cut all communication with me? I thought we were all closer than that. There's really nothing I can do about it now. I'll just have to wait until after I'm settled at Hogwarts before I send anymore letters to them.

I can hear my Dad yelling for me to come down stairs and say goodbye to everyone, so I grab all of my stuff (my trunk and electric guitar) and head downstairs. I pass the small clock on the wall that my Mom placed there when I was little and I see that I only have five minutes to say goodbye to everyone. Thank Merlin.

I step off the staircase and round the corner and come face to chest with my eldest brother Michael. He wraps his arms around me.

"Try not to get expelled this year." Gee. Can you feel the love?

"Wow. Thanks. I'll miss you too."

"You know I'm just kidding. See you at Christmas little Shadow." he said with a smirk and released me so the rest of the triplets (Arin and Eric) could give me quick hugs and well-wishes. It was Darren and Derrick's turn, but all I got was a "see you at Christmas". There not huggers and neither am I so I'm perfectly Ok with that. Then it was on to her.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sad that you won't be coming back to Salem with me. I was looking forward to spending some time with you. Oh. Here, give me a hug."

I was quickly swept up into a bone-crunching hug. Did I mention I'm not a big fan of hugs? I did? Ok good. I half-heartedly hugged her back (only because Dad was watching) and started walking towards my Dad. He gave me a sad smile and shrunk all of my stuff so that it would fit in the small carry-on that I have (a black shoulder bag with a green heart on it). I grabbed his arm and with a quick wave from both of us, we disapparated out of our cozy living room to a dark corner of King's Cross Station. At least the sun was up here since it was 10:30 in the morning in London.

As we started walking towards platform 9 3/4 (which my Dad had to explain to me), I could see that my Dad wanted to talk to me about something.

"Dad, whatever it is, just spit it out." He looked over at me.

"I was just wondering why exactly you want to go to Hogwarts. You've never said one bad thing about Salem Institute but now, all of a sudden, you want to go somewhere else."

I tried to avoid the question.

"Well, you never said anything when I let you read the letter I got from Hogwarts last week. Why are you waiting till now to question my motives?"

"I thought you'd eventually change your mind. The only reason I can think of is Miranda teaching at your school is the reason your leaving."  
Sigh. Sometimes he can read me a little too well.

"I'm not going to lie. That is the reason. Don't give me the look. You wouldn't have asked if you didn't want to hear the truth. I wouldn't feel comfortable seeing her that much and I think it would be better for us to ease into a relationship, rather than have her thrown at me every single day of the year. Does that make sense?"

Now it was my Dad's turn to sigh.

"I know you don't really like her, but I get what you mean." He made me stop walking right in front of the brick pillar.

"Just promise me that when you come home for Christmas, you'll try a little harder to get along with her. She's trying to get close to you, but you won't allow it."

Because of the sad look on his face, I can't help but lie to make him feel better.

"Alright Dad. I'll try and let her in when I come home for break. Now, on a less serious note, can we not stand in front of the entrance like two crazy people and just go through it?"

My Dad laughed and we both turned and ran though the portal, smiling as we made it on the other side. We both looked around to see hundreds of families milling about, giving hugs/kisses and saying goodbye. But, what really caught my attention was the beautiful red train that I would be riding to Hogwarts. It is red and black (my second favorite two colors) and looked brand new. I knew it wasn't from all my Dad's stories, but I liked it even more than I thought I would.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Hasn't changed one bit from when I went to school."

"Dad, please don't tell me you're going to spend another four hours explaining the great things about Hogwarts again..."

"Alright, alright. I'll save the reminiscing for later. Now, are you sure you want to go to Hogwarts? We can always transfer you back to Salem."

I gave him "the look".

"Ok, ok. Forget I even mentioned it."

The sound of the train's whistle made all the students start to board. I looked at my Dad and he opened his arms for a hug. I hugged him before having to say goodbye and board the train. I quickly weaved my way through the large crowd of students and made it to an empty compartment. I waved to my Dad who looked both happy and sad at the same time until I couldn't see the track any longer. I sat back down in my compartment and pulled out one of my favorite books and started to read. I'd only made it four chapters in before there was a knock at my compartment door.

"Hey. Can we sit with you? Everywhere else is full and this idiot over here got into another argument with my brother so we can't sit with him."

I looked up to see three students (two boys and one girl) probably around my age, waiting for me to reply.

"Sure, I guess." I responded a little hesitant. I'm not that great with new people.

"Thanks." said the brunette with the most unruly brown hair I've ever seen. He is the shorter of the two boys, but he has to be at least 5-7 inches taller than me. Curse my shortness.

"I'm Albus by the way. This is Scorpious or Scor (pointing to the pale blonde boy) and this is my cousin Rose (pointing to the redheaded girl). Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, I'm new. My name's Rikki Corvin. I'm a third year transferring from Salem Institute."

"Oh! An American transfer. Those are very rare. How did you manage to transfer here?" the redhead (Rose, I think?) asked.

"I contacted my Headmistress and she contacted McGonagall and she allowed me to transfer here."

"So, why'd you leave?" the blonde asked (Scor?)

"I left because my new stepmom would be teaching there this year. I don't particularly like her and I would much rather go to a new school than deal with her for not only the entire school year, but on vacation as well."

"Ouch. I don't blame you there."

"Thanks blondie." I got a glare for that one, but a laugh out of the other two.

While they were laughing, someone decided to open my (or is it our now) compartment door and just waltz inside without even asking.

"James. What are you doing here? I purposely chose a compartment away from you so you and Scor wouldn't fight. AGAIN!" Oh. So Al's brother is this new guy James. Considering they have the same unruly dark hair, I'm not surprised they're related. The only real differences between them is that James has brown instead of green eyes like Al and a more athletic build.

"Oh come on baby brother. I just came to see how your ride on the train was going so far." I heard Scor mumble a "yeah, right" in a sarcastic tone. Oh yeah. They definitely don't like each other.

"That's utter rubbish James. You know you just came here to provoke Scor. You're not convincing anyone." You tell him Rose. I've got no idea why I've already sided with them, but I'm going with it.

"Well, maybe I came here to see the new girl that everyone is talking about." he said with a smirk that could rival my brothers and that's saying something. My family's very mischievous/devious so if you can out smirk us, we tend to like you. Wait a second. How the hell do people already know about me?

"And how exactly did you hear about me when I've only been on the train for maybe an hour?" I asked suspiciously.

"News travels fast. Especially when it has to deal with a beautiful girl." There's that smirk again. I wonder if any of his lines actually work on any of the girls at this school. With the way he's looking at me, I guess he expects me to fall at his feet and beg for him to go out with me. Oh, this is going to be fun.

"Really? You came all this way just to see if I was pretty?" I say in a sweet and innocent voice. I can see out of the corner of my eye that Scor is suspicious. Smart boy.

"Yeah. And trust me, you were definitely worth the walk." Merlin, could he be any more lame?

"Well, it's a shame you walked all this way because there is no way I'm falling for whatever crap you're trying to pull." Al, Scor, and Rose were beside themselves as I sat there smirking at his shocked face. I love messing with people. It was at that exact moment that someone (who actually knocked this time) opened our compartment door.

"James. Whatever mischief your up to, knock it off. Fred and I need you back at our compartment for some planning. Oh. Hello. You must be the new girl. Ignore whatever James has said or done. Most of us do."

"I'll remember that. Thanks. My name's Rikki."

"Teddy Lupin. At your service." he said with a mock bow. Now, see, that's charming.

"Nice to meet you Teddy. Can you please take the King of annoying the hell out of people with you? I've grown tired of hearing his lame pickup lines." I say with an overexaggerated dramatic tone of voice. Everyone laughs at James' expense again and with an indignant huff, he leaves the compartment and Teddy smiles one more time at all of us before following him.

"What exactly did Teddy mean by needing James for some planning?"

"Oh. James, Teddy and our other cousin Fred formed their own group that pulls pranks on people at Hogwarts. They call themselves the New Marauders after our grandparents' old group." Al answered.

"Teddy doesn't seem like the pranking type though."

"Oh, don't let his sweetness fool you. He can be a little mischievous himself, but he mainly spends his time reigning in Fred and James. They can get a little out of control." Rose replied with a grin.

"Now that I can believe."

We all laughed and began discussions about everything; from family (which apparently Rose and Al's are massive and Scor hates his) to what house they think I'll get into (my bet's on Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but Al says Gryffindor). It was an enjoyable train ride, I have to admit. But, soon enough, the countryside passing us by grew darker and darker. And as Rose and I kicked the boys out so we could change into our school robes (not the most attractive, but I'll learn to live with it) I realized just how close we were to Hogwarts.

As the train pulled into the station and Scor, Al, Rose and I stepped off the platform, I realized just how big Hogwarts is. I think my Dad left that part out. I was literally bumped out of my musings by Teddy who was trying to catch up with James and a tan, redheaded boy (who I assume is Fred).

"Sorry about that. Good luck at the sorting." he said with a smile as he headed over to them.

"Thanks!" I shouted after him in order to be heard over the conversations of everyone else around me.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! O'er here now." someone shouted from far off to my right (I later learned that his name is Hagrid).

I turned to Rose to ask if I had to ride in the boats like everyone else. The look she gave me clearly told me I did. I sighed and bid them all goodbye as I headed over to the (giant?) that was calling all the first years over.

"Ah. You mus' be the new thir' year I heard abou'. Well, climb on int'a the boat. We'll be leavin' soon." I smiled and moved towards the closest boat I could find. There was only one other occupant in it. A girl who was my height (man does that hurt) with shoulder length red hair and brown eyes. She smiled at me kindly as I gingerly entered the boat, hoping not to tip it over.

"Hi. I'm Rikki Corvin." I said with a smile, holding out my hand.

"Lily Potter." she said.

"Oh! I met your brothers and one of your cousins on the train. Ended up spending the whole entire time talking with them."

"Which ones?"

"Right. I forgot that you have so many. I was sitting with Al, Rose, and Scor the whole ride. Your elder brother James popped in and tried to hit on me, but I set him straight." she laughed as I told her what happened. Before I knew it, we were sailing across the lake and towards the castle. Luckily, the beauty of the castle stopped me from thinking about the fact that I'm on a lake. See, I'm not a huge fan of water. I can swim just fine, but if my feet can't touch the bottom, then I start to freak out. Happens when I'm in the pool too.

Lucky for me (and Lily), our boat didn't capsize like two of the others did (he he he). So, Lily and I headed up the stairs and further into the castle before reaching a set of giant doors where a man was standing in front of.

"Welcome first years and a new third year to Hogwarts. I am Professor Longbottom and I teach Herbology and am Gryfindor's head of house. Now, before you walk through those doors, I'd like to explain to all of you what will transpire. When these doors open, you will follow me to the front of the Great Hall. The sorting hat will sing his song and you will all be sorted into one of the four houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, achievements will win you points for your house. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. Now, let's go in shall we?" he winked at Lily and then turned to open the doors and lead us to the front of the great hall.

I asked Lily why he winked at her as we made our way to the front and she explained that he is a family friend. Well, that makes sense. As we made it to the front (in front of over 500 students at least), a rumpled old hat began to sing. I decided to ignore it and stare at the enchanted ceiling instead. We had one like that at Salem and it always amazed me. Looking around at the first years, they were just as amazed as I was the first time I saw such a ceiling. By the time I had realized that the hat had stopped singing, that hat was already to the B's.

"Bell, Katherine"

"Ravenclaw"

"Burnstein, Anthony"

"Hufflepuff"

"Careene, Matilda"

"Ravenclaw"

I wonder if my name is going to be called next or if I'm going to be at the end?

"Careene, Vamilda"

"Ravenclaw"

"Davidson, Mitchel"

"Slytherin"

Well, I guess there's my answer. I zoned out again until Lily's name is called.

"Potter, Lily"

Compared to all the other kids that have gone up, she was the only one that didn't look nervous. Good for her.

"Gryffindor"

There was a series of loud cheers coming from the Gryffindor table (mainly because most of her family is in that house). I clap along with them.  
All too soon, we're already at the end of the list.

"Weasley, Hugo"

Oh. That's Lily's cousin. She mentioned him while we were on the boat. Wonder what house he'll be in. That was sarcasm if you didn't get it.

"Gryffindor"

Well, I just died of shock. Not really. Once again, there was a loud series of shouts from the Gryffindor table and, after a few minutes, it finally quieted down enough for Professor Longbottom to continue.

"And lastly, our new third year transfer, Corvin, Rikki."

I hate being singled out. Although, I think no one even really noticed that I was almost two years older than the first years since I'm so short.  
I slowly walked up to the stool and sat down as the professor placed the hat on my head.

"Ah. Quite an interesting mind you have."

"Really?"

"Yes. It has been a long time since I've read a mind like yours. You have the personalities of both Slytherin and Gryffindor. They are perfectly balanced. You're cunning and mischievous, but also loyal and brave. You value your friends more than anything, but will always try to be the best in everything you do."

"I'm not surprised. My Dad was a Slytherin and my Mom was a Gryffindor."

"Well, that surely explains it. Due to the house rivalry, that's a very rare match indeed. Now, where to put you?"

"As long as it's not Hufflepuff, I'll be OK with it."

"Oh, I know. You would excel in either house, but only one is where you're supposed to be. Your destiny awaits you there."

"My what? What do you mean by..."

"Gryffindor!"

I heard the cheers again and before I could finish asking the hat what he meant, Professor Longbottom took him off my head. Without even realizing it, I started walking towards the Gryffindor table. I could see Teddy and James cheering for me and Al and Scor flagging me down so that I could sit next to them. I sat by them and was surprised when Hedmistress McGonagall started speaking.

"Welcome students new and old to another year at Hogwarts. I will not keep you from the feast that awaits you for long. There are just a few school rules that I must go over. First being that the Forbidden Forest is, as it states, forbidden. And no wandering the school grounds after curfew unless you would like a detention. Now, let the feast begin."

And, with a clap of her hands, the food magically appeared and all the students began to eat. After meeting an array of Weasleys (Merlin could there be any more of them?) and hearing about all the classes I would be taking, we were finally allowed to head upstairs. You know, when Rose had told me that the Gryffindor common room was upstairs, she failed to mention that it was up seven flights of moving stairs. No wonder everyone here is so skinny. This is going to get interesting in the morning when I have to navigate moving stairs with no coffee. Yes, I'm twelve (remember it's not my birthday yet) and I drink coffee. Let it go.

After we made it up to the common room (and dealt with the Fat Lady's horrible singing), I stared in amazement at the most relaxing room in the castle. With its warm fireplace surrounded by comfortable looking chairs, I knew I'd be spending a lot of my time here. Al nudged me in the side and told me what I had apparently missed one of the Prefect's explaining. I really need to stop zoning. The girl's dormitories are on the left and the boys are on the right. I quickly thanked him and bid him and Scor goodnight as I followed the girls up the stairs. I didn't realize how tired I was until now. Waking up at 3:30 this morning'll make anyone tired by 10 o'clock at night.

As I enter my new dormitory, I see that I'll be sharing it with Rose and a few girls I had yet to meet. I told them all that I was way too tired to talk right now and that we could all talk in the morning. Apparently, one look at my face made them all realize just how tired I was and no one argued with me. I quickly changed into my pajamas (a green tank top and black pants. And I'm not in Slytherin?) and climbed into bed. Lucky for me, my bed was located next to one of two windows in my dorm so I could look out and see the quarter moon hanging in the sky. I love the moon and seeing it always helps me sleep. Trust me, when it's a new moon and I can't see it in the sky, I don't sleep. Which means that I get extremely cranky a few days a month. Well, more than a few days a month if you think about it, but that's not the point.  
I fell asleep wondering what my friends must be up to over at Salem. I hope I get to hear from them soon.

**Later That Night:**

The school moved through the sky with surprising speed as the students inside slept, anticipating what was to begin in the coming days. But, there was one person inside of the school that was awake. Someone was anxious to get to Hogwarts for a different reason than the rest of them. Someone couldn't wait to put their plan into action. Someone couldn't wait to kill.

**End of Chapter Two.**

**Author's Note: **

Phew. I'm finally done with this chapter. I promised to make it much longer than the first chapter (last one had 1,812 words. This one has 4,400+ words!). I also promised to post it yesterday, but you can understand why it took me so long. I'm currently starting movie 7 now. I like 8 better, but this one is still really good.

Anyway, in the next chapter, the students from the other schools will arrive and the Tri-Wizard Cup will be brought out so students can put their names. I'll also explain the new rules that come with this one. I hope you guys'll like it.

I'm going to be pretty busy tomorrow if I decide to go and hangout with my friends, but if I don't feel well tomorrow, I'll write another chapter for you guys. I rechecked my story stats and currently have 22 views and still 1 fav. Thanks so much you guys! I'd really appreciate it if you guys could review my story. It really helps me know if my story is good and obviously what I could do to improve it. So, please review!

Thanks again!

~Rikki18


End file.
